The purpose of this study is: 1) To evaluate psychosocial characteristics of patients with recurrent cancer, 2) To identify those who are at highest risk for emotional distress and poor coping, and 3) To test a screening procedure and two different short-term interventions which previously were proven effective with newly diagnosed patients. Our central hypothesis is that recurrence is more distressing than diagnosis of cancer and that appropriate interventions can significantly reduce levels of distress and fortify coping strategies, especially with patients screened as high risk. Patients will be studied from the following cancer sites - Breast, Colon, Lung, Malignant Melanoma, Hodgkin's Disease, and Female Reproductive Organs (cervix, ovary, uterus). These sites offer a wide variety of malignancy, prognosis, treatment modalities, and psychosocial issues. Patient will be assigned to one of three groups, two groups receiving intervention and one a non-intervened control group. Patients will be assessed through interview rating scales, and psychological testing within the first month of recurrence and then at 2, 4, and 6 months post-recurrence. Interventions will take place following the initial assessment and continue weekly for 4-6 sessions.